


McCree with Short S/O HC

by Overwatchdaydreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams
Summary: Request from Tumblr: Mccree with a short s/o headcanons.





	

•Before they’re his s/o he would constantly bump into them just for some “accidental” physical contact and say “Whoa, didn’t see you down there.”

 

•Once they become his s/o he would 100% continue doing it, just to see them pout

 

•Hugs that make his s/o’s feet dangle, kisses that he spins them around to hear them giggle

 

•Getting his s/o to wear nothing but either his serape or his shirts in private, enjoying how big they are on them

 

•If they want a kiss he’ll sometimes make them ask him to lean down, just because he likes to hear them ask

 

•He acts all cocky but sometimes he gets a little insecure so having them ask would make him feel better

 

•Rather than reaching something on a high shelf for his s/o he would pick them up so they can grab it themselves

 

•Just another reason to touch them really

 

•If their s/o is okay with it he would probably make a lot of short jokes

 

•Things like when they knock on his door he would look back and forth and say, “Funny, thought I heard someone at the door.”

 

•Teasing his s/o by grabbing a hat off their head and holding it up high so they practically have to climb on him to get it back

 

•Getting protective when his s/o is in a crowd, afraid of losing them

 

•Tight hand holding

 

•Keeping his arms around them to shield them from other people

 

•They’ll be on his shoulders at concerts

 

•50-50 big spoon-little spoon

 

•As much as he loves to hold his s/o he loves to be held as well, and the feel of them snuggled against his back is the best thing ever

•Will lean down and rest his head on top of theirs, even if it means having terrible posture

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who is not short at all (I’m Hanzo’s height), I’m jealous of what short people can do with a tall s/o. But at least I can reach stuff on high shelves, right???


End file.
